1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector having bail latches for latching the connector to a mating connector, and more particular to a pick-and-place cap engageable with the latches for easy handling of the connector and releasably securing the latches during handling and shipment.
2. The Related Arts
Connectors having bail latches allowing mating with a mating connector are widely known. The bail latches are allowed to move between a locked position where the latches lock the connectors together and a released position where the latches do not engage the mating connector and thus allowing the connectors to separate from each other. The conventional bail latches have certain deficiencies among which being not able to firmly secure the latches during shipment and handling is one of the major concerns of connector manufacturers. Certain bail latches are made of wires, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,886. The wire-made bail latches can be temporarily fixed to the connector by forming a portion that frictionally engages a surface of the connector. However, bail latches made by stamping metal plates are difficult to employ such a design.
On the other hand, a pick-and-place cap is commonly attached to the housing of a connector for easily handling the connector. The pick-and-place cap is removed after the connector is mounted to for example a circuit board. Removing the pick-and-place cap is an additional job, requiring additional labor and costs.
Thus, a device for releasably securing the bail latches and in the meantime facilitating handling of a connector is desired for simultaneously solving the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pick-and-place cap for a connector having bail latches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device to temporarily securing bail latches of a connector during shipment and handling.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, a pick-and-place cap is provided for a connector having bail latches. The pick-and-place cap comprises an elongate board having upper and lower surfaces. Two catches are formed on opposite end portions of the board and extend from the lower surface thereof. Each catch forms a barb for engaging a corresponding latch of the connector thereby attaching the pick-and-place cap to the connector and securing the latches with respect to the connector. Two grooves are defined in the upper surface of the flat board between a middle portion and each of the end portions to allow pivotal movement of the middle portion with respect to the end portions which drives the end portions to disengage the catches from the latches and thus releasing the latches and the connector. A collapsible, hollow barrel is formed on the lower surface of the middle portion to support the middle portion at a position where the catches remain engaged with the latches. When an external force acts on the middle portion, the hollow barrel collapses, allowing the middle portion to move to a position where the catches are forced to disengage from the latches.